Zutara Week 2009
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: Crossover. Blood. Jealousy. Cactus juice. Fireflies. Rhythm. Lick?
1. Crossover

**ZUTARA WEEK '09**

**DAY ONE: CROSSOVER**

**RATED: T (for sexual reference and such)**

**August 10, 2009**

_**(late post—I finished this on August 10 but haven't had a chance to upload until now)**_

"So you fell for the bad guy, too?"

Katara glanced up at the tall brunette standing next to her at the shop. She was examining a hydrangea bouqet with distaste, squinting her caramel eyes. She was dressed very nicely, she happened to notice as she looked her up and down.

"Yeah, I guess so," she sighed, returning to picking out a good cantalope for dinner tonight.

"I'm Blair." The brunette continued without blinking an eye. "I'm supposed to be really bitchy this episode, but I'm obviously being nice to you, so don't tell anyone," she whispered.

Some might say this is majorly breaking the fourth wall, but who was Katara to judge? They were shopping at the Fourth Wall warehouse, where all of today's major TV Show stars shopped until they were put away into storage, when the show got cancelled or concluded. _Gossip Girl_ and _Avatar_ were far from being in common, but they were in the same boat—almost at a close but not yet over.

"Katara," Katara replied. "When you said 'too', does that mean…?" her voice trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

"I had sex in the back of a limo with a notorious womanizer, then proceeded to tell him my true feelings twice, got rejected twice, and then he goes and tells me he loves me the day after." Blair recited as if she practiced the speech in her head.

"Um…" Katara didn't know how to respond to that.

"I know your story. For a year or so this fire prince or whatever is chasing you and your friends, trying to kill you, and then the next minute he's asking to join you and is an all right kid. It's the most bipolar love story I ever heard," Blair rambled, discarding the hydrangeas and shuffling over an aisle in search of some macaroons.

"I am not in love with him!" Katara snapped. "And how did you know about all that?"

"Don't tell anyone," Blair began, leaning in. "But I'm a religious _Avatar_ fan," she whispered. "There—that's two secrets you need to keep. I'm sure Gossip Girl would just eat you up. You may not be in love with him, but there's chemistry," she added.

"No! Well, maybe. But he's evil," Katara shuddered.

"Not anymore," Blair pointed out. "Remember how he saved you from those flying rocks that were going to crush you? How cute!" she squealed.

"But—!"

"And then in the season finale when Azula was about to blast you and he protected you! And he was totally burned and you cried and all that," she sighed.

"Keep going on about it and I'll tell Gossip Girl," Katara bluffed suddenly.

"Don't! I beg of you. It's bad enough I slept with two guys in one week…" Blair huffed and Katara cringed. This girl was kind of a slut. "But now this _Avatar_ crap? It's not much of a scandal, but Gossip Girl will probably make it into one."

Katara plucked a random melon from the cart and plopped it into her shopping basket. "I have to go," she lied hastily and started to shuffle away. Blair was too engrossed in her macaroons to notice.

Katara sighed and made her way, looping through aisles until she found herself at the florist section. She slowed her pace, inhaling the fresh fragrance wafting from the assortment of floral arrangements. She glanced around and waterbended some sprinkles of water on the flowers. They looked a little dehydrated.

She passed a tall, beautiful blonde leaning against the wall and daydreaming. Her navy blue eyes saw Katara and she stiffened.

"Hey! You're Katara, right? Zuko's girlfriend?" the blonde called.

"No!" Katara yelled. "Yes, I'm Katara. But, no! I'm single," she added.

The blonde giggled and glided over to her with effortless grace. She, too, was well-dressed like the Blair girl, but her outfit seemed a little rushed, maybe one of those last-minute apparels. But it looked perfect, nonetheless.

"I'm Serena. I know how it feels to be attracted to someone you're not supposed to be attracted to," she began.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do—I fell in love with this Brooklyn guy, from Brooklyn," she continued.

A Brooklyn guy from Brooklyn? Katara wondered if this Serena girl was a little more dumb than she was blonde.

"Anyway, he was kind of poor, middle class, yadda yadda, and I was living in a Manhattan penthouse. So, you kind of get the picture. I fell for him almost instantly, and we became an item. Everyone was really shocked, because I was expected to be with someone a little more…" Serena chewed her cheek, searching for the words. "_Well-bred_ than him. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is don't be afraid to love something—or someone—you're not supposed to love. Love should be fearless!" Serena laughed like a bunch of bells atop a church steeple.

"I'm not in love! And what do you know about my love life?" Katara challenged.

Serena just smiled. "Are you kidding? Blair and I love _Avatar_!" then she lowered her voice. "But don't—."

"…tell Gossip Girl. Yeah, I know," Katara sighed. "But I'm not in love with Zuko!" she added hastily.

"Maybe he is," Serena murmured with a cocky smirk.

"What was that?" Katara demanded, her eyes widened.

"I might have ran into Zuko yesterday…and gave him the same speech. He was totally inspired and started ranting about how much he was in love with you and yadda, yadda, yadda…" Serena explained dismissively.

"WHAT?!"

"See? Fearless!"


	2. Blood

**ZUTARA WEEK '09**

**DAY TWO: BLOOD**

**RATED: K+ (it's pretty okay…)**

**August 11, 2009**

_**(late post—I finished this on August 11 but haven't had a chance to upload until now)**_

"OW!"

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"

"Ow…"

"I'msorryI'msorry!"

"Stop…ow…saying you're sorry."

"I'msorry!"

Aang burst out of his tent suddenly. "Whathappenedwhathappened?!" he demanded, fists clenched as if expecting someone to start attacking him randomly. Then he saw Zuko and Katara on the ground.

Zuko was half-laying down, with his head lifted slightly. His hand was tightly covering his nose. Katara was on her knees, hands hovering over his face, as if she wanted to help him but was too afraid to. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were wide with worry.

"What happened!" Aang repeated loudly. He zipped around Katara to crouch beside Zuko, helping to support his head.

"Sepunkedmentehno!" Zuko cried, muffled by his hand. Aang wrenched his hand from his nose and saw blood. Lots and lots of blood. "She punched me in the nose!" he repeated.

Aang whirled on Katara. "Why did you do that?" he demanded.

"I didn't mean to!" Katara insisted. "I woke up and he was all in my face, breathing on me!"

"I was _sleeping_!" Zuko retorted.

"So, I sort of panicked and just…" she trailed off, gesturing to Zuko.

"Punched me!" he finished. "Ow…I think she broke my nose…" he mumbled.

"Katara!" Aang cried.

"Ididn'tmeanto! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!"

"Wha…?" A lazy voice drifted to the circle. Aang turned and saw Sokka poking his head out of his tent sleepily, his uncombed mop of hair hanging in his eyes.

"Katara punched Zuko in the nose," Aang explained.

"Oh…" Sokka yawned. "Goo…good for her…"

"HEY!" Zuko yelled.

"Sorr…Zuko…" Sokka slurred and withdrew back into his tent.

"I only punched him 'cause his arm was around my waist!" Katara blurted.

"WHAT?!" Sokka screeched, scrambling out of his tent, wide awake.

"WHAT?!" Aang echoed.

"I was _asleep_!" Zuko protested.

"Then why was your arm around me?!" Katara demanded, standing at full height and placing her hands on her hips.

"I move a lot when I sleep," Zuko muttered, massaging his bloody nose. "Ow!"

"Riiight," Katara rolled her eyes. "You took advantage of me 'cause _I _was asleep and you _liked_ it."

"Did not! _You_ liked it and decided to break my nose so that nobody would blame you!" Zuko protested.

"Nuh-uh! You are _not_ turning this around on me!" Katara shook her head defiantly, brown hair flying all over the place.

"You're both lying."

Katara, Zuko, Aang, and Sokka turned in unison to the source of the voice—Toph was standing outside of her tent, arms crossed and feet bare as usual.

"Zuko does move when he sleeps, he didn't mean to put his arm there, and Katara is truly sorry she punched him because she panicked. And neither liked it." She nodded matter-of-factly.

"See?" Katara and Zuko cried in unison, turning on Aang and Sokka.

"But!" Toph interrupted. The group faced her again. "They absolutely _relished_ it, however," she corrected, cracking a smile.

"…" It was silent for a moment. Then…

"Do _you_ want a bloody nose, too?!" Came from Zuko and Katara.


End file.
